


I'm Feline You

by Vampyrechicka



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-01 22:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampyrechicka/pseuds/Vampyrechicka
Summary: This comes from a dream I had the other day where you (the reader) is dating Chat Noir, who just so happens to be Adrien Agreste. Its aged up a bit after Adrien and Marinette "tried" dating but that didn't work out and Ladybug never gave Chat a chance.One night, an injured stray cat just so happens to land on your balcony and your love story blooms from there.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
“Where are you, stupid cat?” I whisper to myself as I take on last look outside before closing the door, locking it. If he decides he wants in later, that’s his problem, I think. 

I hadn’t planned on going to sleep for quite a while since we had made plans so I sighed and plopped down on my gray love seat. Curling my feet underneath of me to keep them warm, I picked up the remote and watched as the TV flickered to life on the wall across from me. 

“Shit, the candles!” I jumped up and ran to the bedroom to douse out the dancing flames before I forgot again and burned the house down. Already almost did that twice this month.

When I walked back into the living room, I stumbled towards the couch to grab the remote again and unmute it as I read the newest news headline. 

LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR TRAPPED IN FRONT OF EFFILE TOWER!

“This is Nadja Chamack reporting live from the scene where Ladybug and Chat Noir have just been captured by the latest akuma, Shepherd. He corralled our superheroes in a pen in front of the Effile Tower.”

I couldn’t help but stare at the screen, eyes wide, frozen to the spot. Until they helicopter camera zoomed in on Chat Noir’s face. As soon as I saw the panic in those emerald green eyes, I was running towards the door, barely stopping to grab my keys off the hook where they hung to the right of the doorframe.  
I have never been more thankful for the mandatory clearance zones during akuma attacks than I am right now! While my apartment wasn’t far from the largest landmark in Paris, on any other day at any other time it would have taken me almost an hour to get there because of the traffic. Luckily this akuma struck at midnight on a Tuesday so I should be able to get there in a few minutes.

I’ve never gone above the speed limit before, but I didn’t once look down at my speedometer as I floored it, speeding past stop signs and stoplights, with only one thought on my mind. I have to save my kitty!

It was barely two minutes later when I turned and saw the akuma ahead. I didn’t even take the keys out of the ignition as I threw it and park and jumped from my little Mini Cooper. I could hear the akuma victim making a long-winded speech about being the only one able to defeat the famous pair as I crept behind him. The helicopter overhead moved and the spotlight briefly illuminated me, drawing both superheroes eyes to me. Luckily, this akuma was pretty egotistical so he continued talking like nothing was wrong. 

I watched as Ladybug’s mouth opened and prepared myself in case she gave away my position trying to “save me”. Chat Noir was faster though and his voice rang out, cutting off both Ladybug and the akuma. 

“You know Shepherd, that WHISTLE is really cool!”

“Really Chat, you think now is the best time to be giving out compliments?”

Now is the perfect time for it, I thought as I smiled, happy that he had known exactly what I was here for.

“I’m going to start with removing Ladybug’s earrings and then I’ll grab your ring too Chat Noir!”

Now directly behind the akuma, I lurched forward and ripped the silver whistle from his palm and threw it to the ground, watching as it shattered into a dozen tiny pieces. 

“What?” The akuma screamed as the little purple butterfly crawled out from the largest piece of the silver charm and he fell to the ground unconscious, returning to normal. The metal gates that had been keeping Ladybug and Chat Noir held hostage released them and I didn’t spare a second glance towards Ladybug as she opened her yo-yo and captured the nasty bug. I ran straight for Chat and threw my arms around his neck, squeezing him tight as he caught me.  
“Chat. Chat. Chat” I cried out. Nestling my face into the exposed skin of his neck, I pressed a kiss to him and whispered, “Adrien.”

His warm breath tickled my scalp as he rested his chin on my head and murmured my name. I knew he wouldn’t scold me for coming as I had just saved him. He knew he would have done the same thing if our roles were reversed. 

“You’re so lucky I wasn’t ready to go to sleep just yet. You had me really worried when you didn’t show up tonight.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I was on my way when the Ladyblog alerted us.” He finally let go of you, but didn’t step back far as he reached an arm behind his head and smile sadly. “I should have texted or something. I didn’t mean to make you worry.”

Red erupted all around us as millions of ladybugs flew around, healing all the damage that Shepherd had caused. Ladybug walked towards us, her face unreadable as she took in our proximity to each other. 

“It’s okay,” I leaned towards him to whisper in his ear, “you can make it up to me when we get back to my place.”

“That sounds absolutely paw-fect, darling.” His smile was wicked and I couldn’t wait to see that expression again and again in my bed.  
Ladybug cleared her throat, cutting me off right before I could tell him just that.

“Thank you for the help, but please, next time, leave it to us. We don’t want civilians getting injured.”

“No promises Ladybug.” I shrugged my shoulders as she set her mouth into a hard line. I knew she had more that she wanted to say, but I didn’t feel up to getting lectured by her. I just wanted to race back home and start my very long evening of no sleep. I turned back to Chat. “I’ll see you later, Chaton.”  
He smirked as I winked at him and headed back to my unattended car, hips shaking just a little more than usual as I felt his heated gaze on my backside.  
“Who is that?” I heard Ladybug ask.

“My girlfriend.” I looked back and watched the dorky smile spread across his lips. “I gotta go, Bug!” 

As I drove home, I watched him catapult himself over rooftops and lampposts, headed in the same direction. As I looked back in my rearview mirror, I saw Ladybug standing where we had both left her, arms crossed and a peculiar look on her face.

I closed the door behind me and smiled at the soft click the latch made as it locked. My smile only grew wider as I heard the soft thud my boyfriend made as he landed on the balcony outside my bedroom window. 

“You could’ve just come up the stairs and in the front door like a normal person, you know?”

“Of course I could have, but where’s the fun in that?” His voice was lower than usual as he stalked closer to me, running his nails gently across the wall as I backed myself towards the corner where my bed was. The soft scratching sound set my nerves on fire and I felt myself begin to warm with desire. 

“Where is the fun indeed.” Without taking my gaze off of him, I lifted myself up onto my bed and scooted backwards as he drew closer, sliding himself over top of me as my head rested against the tufted headboard. 

“I guess I need to thank you for coming and rescuing my sorry ass,” he said as he trailed a clawed hand up my side. It tingled more than tickled and I had to hold back a moan already.

“You do.”

“But first, I think I need to punish you for doing something so reckless.” He nipped at my neck and I couldn’t bite back the soft whimper that feel from my parted lips.

“Yes, you do.” 

He kissed up my jaw to the corner of my mouth before skipping over my lips and repeating his trail again on the other side. As I growled, hungry for the taste of him on my lips, he rumbled darkly, purring his contentment. 

“If you’re going to do that, you better put that purring to good use.”

I caught another sight of his wicked smile as he poked his tongue out at me, shimming down my body, lower and lower.  
“Hmmm,” he purred harder and louder. “You mean I should do this?” As his tongue ran over my panties and his fingers gripped my thighs, I threw my head back.

“I mean exactly that.”

He laughed, the sound bright and warm and I watched as a green glow filled the room. 

“Okay, I’ve had enough of this for one night. I’m gonna go watch Netflix!” Plagg was quick to flee the bedroom as he phased through the closed door. 

“I know my kitty can purr, but can my Adrien?” I ran my right hand through his blond locks and tugged on the ends slightly.

Large emerald eyes peered up at me from the end of the bed and I nearly combusted from the view of him between my legs. “I guess you’ll just have to stay right there and find out.”


	2. Chapter 2

A soft scratching at the bedroom door caused me to stop running my fingers through Adrien’s silky hair as he lay with his head on my chest. 

“You’re welcome to come back in now Plagg,” I whispered, knowing the little god could hear me.

“Finally!” He muttered as he phased through the door and flew over to my nightstand where I had made him a little bed for whenever they stay over. “I was running out of things to watch on TV.” His glowing green eyes roamed over his peacefully sleeping chosen before looking at me. “Thank you for coming and saving them today.”

“Of course. I wouldn’t leave you guys to struggle alone.” I smiled and reached a hand out to pet him between his soft ears.

He closed his eyes and leaned into my touch. “You’ve been really good for him. I haven’t seen him this happy in a while.”

“Aww, are you finally admitting that you like me?”

He opened his eyes and leaned back, settling himself deeper into the plush blanket inside the drawer. “Of course not. I was just saying that I don’t think you’re the worst thing to happen to him. That’s all.”

“I’m just glad to be moving up on your list.” I started to laugh but quickly stopped when Adrien groaned and rolled off me, taking up the majority of my bed as he sprawled his limbs out. How is it possible to be this adorable? I scooched closer and folded myself against his side. 

As I closed my eyes I thought back on the first time I had ever met the beautiful boy in my bed and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * * * 

I jumped as a loud thud sounded from my balcony behind where I sat on my couch. I had always thought that I would be smarter than the dumb girls in horror movies who decide to investigate strange sounds, but it turns out I wasn’t. 

I grabbed my phone from beside me and flicked on the flashlight app before making my way around the side of the couch towards the French doors. 

“Fuck.”

I froze as I heard someone outside swear quietly. My heart was pounding, pushing my forward as my brain screamed at me. A dozen horrible outcomes flashed through my mind, but it still didn’t stop me from unlocking the door and pushing it open, letting the light from my living room flood through the darkness on the small balcony.

“Hello?”

“Ahck!” A noise that was a cross between a surprised yell and a hiss made me turn my head to the left where I saw a man sitting on the ground, arms reaching behind his back.

“Chat Noir? Is there a reason that you’re at my house in the middle of the night?”

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to disturb you!” His voice was low as he began to stand up. His lips pulled back into a grimace and a leaned against the door frame as I watched him.

“I could help you, you know,” I called out to him. 

Emerald eyes met mine. “No need. I’ll… ahh… just be off now. Sorry to bother you.” I turned his back to me and extended his baton. Before he could leap away I put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him towards the light. “Wha!”

“Something is obviously wrong or you wouldn’t have crash landed on some random balcony. Let me see.” Next to his right shoulder blade was a small gash filled with blood and gravel. “It’s not that bad. I have a first aid kit inside.”

“You really don’t have to,” he bashfully murmured, slightly embarrassed that the small cut had caused his grip to slip on the baton as he was making his way across the rooftops of Paris. 

“Come in.” I turned and walked back towards my bathroom, not looking back to see if he had followed my order. “I can clean it out and put a bandage on it for you so you can continue doing whatever it is that you were doing before.”

“That actually would be very helpful. Thanks,” he said as he stood in the center of the room and looked around.

I came back out and gestured for him to take a seat on one of my barstools. Though he winced quite a bit as I carefully removed the small bits of rock from the wound, he didn’t make a sound, not even as I rubbed an alcohol pad across it. 

“So, was there an akuma tonight? I didn’t hear the alert.”

“No. No akuma.” His face, or what parts of it I could see while he wore his mask, turned pink as did his ears.

“How did you get injured then?”

“Actually, there was an akuma!”

“Liar,” I laughed. I finished applying the bandage and stepped away as he turned the stool to face me. 

“You don’t want to know what happened.”

“I mean, I did just save your life. Think of the answer as your way of thanking me.”

Chat Noir put his head in his palms as groaned before shyly looking up at me.

His eyes.

“Promise you won’t think less of me as a superhero?”

“No promises until I hear the story.” I take up the seat next to him and rest my chin in my hand as I wait for him to speak.

“Well, I was out patrolling the city from the rooftops, something I do quite often, when I got a little ahead of myself and miscalculated the distance between two buildings. I landed on my feet, like any good cat would, but I wobbled a bit as I stood up and fell flat on my ass. It just so happened that I had landed on some kid’s rock tower and I scratched up my back.” His blush returned as I giggled, picturing a video I had seen last week where a kitten tried to jump from a bed to a dresser and missed. “It didn’t even really hurt, but I must have lifted my arm up the wrong way and lost my balance so I ended up falling again, this time right outside your door.”

“I don’t think less of you as a superhero, but I think you need to work on your cat skills in the future.”

“You’re right about that,” he chuckled before standing up. He tested his arm out by stretching and was pleased when it didn’t ache. “Thanks for making me paw better.”

“Yikes, are all your puns this bad or did you also hit your head?” I laughed as we walked back towards the French doors. 

“I might have hit my head, but that doesn’t mean my jokes aren’t meow-zing!”

“I’m not really feline them,” I retorted as he stepped up onto the ledge and extended his baton.

“Well, I’m feline you, darling.” He flashed me the brightest smile that made my heart spasm before he took off into the air.

“You can’t use my pun right back at me!” I called out behind him.

“I’ll have to think of something better for next time!”

Next time? I thought as I watched the gleam of his leather suit disappear before heading back inside and locking the doors behind me. 

* * * *  
“Good morning, darling.” His voice was still husky from sleeping and I couldn’t help but pull him closer to me as I twined our feet together. 

“Good morning.”

“Oh no, I am not getting trapped in here for another round of this ooey gooey love fest stuff. I’m out of here!” Plagg cried out as Adrien brought his lips down on mine and rocked his hips forward. We both chuckled as the small god darted out of the room. 

“So, what do you want to do today, my love?” He asked in between pecks on my lips.

“Hmm… I’m kinda feline this,” I replied with a smirk as I reached down a hand between us to stroke him. My smirk grew wider as I realized he had never put his pants back on last night. 

“I still can’t believe you still use that pun all the time.” I couldn’t tell if his groan was out of exasperation at the fact that I still use that line or because of the friction my hand was creating, but it didn’t really matter to me either way as he brought his lips back down on mine, hungry for more attention.


End file.
